Jayfeather the warrior
by Terklysz
Summary: A fanfic exploring what would happen if Jaypaw decided not to become medicine cat apprentice, and Hollypaw remained Leafpool's apprentice.


A tortoiseshell she-cat was leading Jaypaw away from two dark tabbies. As they went further, everything seemed less dark, air was more fresh and Jaypaw felt he could scent prey. Trees were less twisted, and he could see the light of stars illuminating the clearing.

"Why have you led me here, Spottedleaf?" Jaypaw asked.

"We need to talk. And you shouldn't talk with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. They are up to no good." She mewed.

Jaypaw didn't want to share his suspicions with her although something about them, and the place they were in, disturbed Jaypaw, he couldn't forget that they were the only cats who seemed to truly believe that he could be a warrior.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you. You were granted a great gift, Jaypaw, greater than any medicine cat ever before and you must accept it. You must be a medicine cat. Deep inside, you know it's true," she mewed gently.

Medicine cat? So that's what she wanted from him all the time? Sit with Leafpool and do the herbs stuff? No. He was a warrior, he knew it. But he remembered the fight with Owlpaw, how he was humiliated by a Shadowclan cat... He barely knew what was happening in the heat of the battle, and if it weren't for Lionpaw's help, he would be able to land a single blow. But how much of that was his fault? Maybe if he was given the right training, he may have had a chance. He wasn't given a single battle training, and maybe that's why he failed so much. Maybe he could overcome his weakness...

"You understand, do you? It's your destiny." Spottedleaf reminded him of her presence.

"No. I don't care what you speak of my destiny. I will be a warrior, and I will make my own destiny if I will have to. You don't understand what's it like. But I know that I will tackle anything that stands in my way, if I have to." Jaypaw retorted determinately.

"I only want what's the best for you. You can't be a warrior. You know that." Spottedleaf said with a plead in her eyes.

"Why, because I'm blind? You don't get it. I can my my own choices, I'm not a kit, and you are not my mother. I know what is best for me. Maybe I should have listened to Tigerstar, he was the only cat who understood that maybe I have something to say in that matter!" Jaypaw meowed angrily.

"But you don't..." Spottedleaf tried to say, but Jaypaw have wasted enough time on her.

"I don't care! You just want me to become a medicine cat. I already said no! Leave me alone!" Jaypaw mewed, turned around, and went away from Spottedleaf.

"I will show her... I will prove her that a blind cat can be a warrior!" Jaypaw said to himself.

* * *

><p>Hollypaw returned from a battle with Shadowclan happy that she did well. She could remember the adrenaline pounding in her ears, how natural the moves seemed for her... But she wasn't supposed to take part in the battle, since she was a medicine cat apprentice. But it didn't change her satisfaction.<p>

As the patrol entered the camp, Leafpool immediately darted out of medicine cat den.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Just a border skirmish. Don't worry, we don't have any serious injuries." Graystripe replied.

"Allow for me to judge it. Hollypaw," Leafpool turned her head to her black apprentice "Help me with checking injuries".

After checking all the cats involved in battle, which proved that there were no serious wounds, Hollypaw followed Leafpool back into the medicine cat den.

"So, where you left the tansy?" Leafpool asked.

"Tansy?" Hollypaw asked puzzled.

"You went with the patrol to gather some tansy. Where it is?" Leafpool asked gently.

"Oh, I found it, but I decided to collect it on the way back, and then Shadowclan cats have attacked us and I totally forgot. I am sorry Leafpool!"

"Don't worry too much, Hollypaw. We can always go for that tansy later." Leafpool mewed cordially, but she was clearly concerned.

"Leafpool, I think... We should talk." Hollypaw began.

"Yes?"

"I... I am not sure if I should be a medicine cat. I have failed you so much Leafpool. I constantly mess things up..." Hollypaw confessed.

Leafpool gave Hollypaw an uncertain look.

"Path of a medicine cat is long and difficult. Everyone makes mistakes Hollypaw. And sometimes, there's nothing we can do, but to leave things to the StarClan's paws. But I know that if you truly want this, you will learn, Hollypaw. There's a lot to learn, and it takes time. "

"I really want to be your apprentice... To serve the Clan to the best of my abilities. But I'm not sure if my best is good enough..." Hollypaw replied.

"I cannot make this decision for you, Hollypaw. You need courage to know what your destiny is, and accept it."

Hollypaw took a long breath, trying to focus her mind. What did she really want? What was her destiny?

"It's just that in that battle with the Shadowclan... All the fighting seemed to come naturally, it was all so simple, as if my I have always knew what to do. But with herbs I put in a lot of hard work and I can't see any result!" Hollypaw wailed.

Leafpool nodded in understanding.

"I recall when I was an apprentice, I went with Sorreltail to the WindClan territory. It was a tough Leaf-fall, and we wanted to check if they were doing well. But the patrol led by Mudclaw, he was WindClan's deputy back then, though we were trying to steal prey and they chased us away. We tried to run, but they attacked us. We were outnumbered, and I never had any skill in fighting, so I thought we wouldn't leave without serious injuries. But then, Mothwing came and clawed through WindClan warriors like a lion." she mewed nostalgically.

"Mothwing was a skilled warrior?" Hollypaw mewed in a surprised voice.

Leafpool nodded.

"Yes, but she always wanted to be a medicine cat, but she struggled with learning all the use of herbs and all the treatments for injuries. But she never let it stop her. She made many mistakes and had doubts whether it's really a path for her. But she always gave her best and used all her fighting skills to never let obstacles stop her. And now there is no cat who knows more about herbs than her." Leafpool mewed.

"What I'm trying to say is not that you should be a medicine cat, but that your strengths and weaknesses should not stop you from doing what you want to do." Leafpool mewed compassionely.

Hollypaw felt that a weight was lifted from her mind. She saw Mothwing and how much Willowpaw respected her. If she had problems and managed to overcome them, then so could Hollypaw.

"You don't have to decide now, Hollypaw. Think about it for a day or two, if you need to." Leafpool meowed warmly.

Hollypaw appreciated Leafpool concern and understanding. But she also knew that there was no need. This was the way she could help the Clan the most. Even if she would have to work hard for the rest of her life, it was worth it.

"Thank you Leafpool. You are a great mentor, and I am grateful for that. But this my path, and I will work hard so you never regret taking me as an apprentice."

Leafpool's eyes shone warmly as she heard Hollypaw's praise.

"I know you do. And you are a great apprentice as well, never forget it." Leafpool mewed, and after that she affectionately pressed her cheek against Hollypaw's muzzle.

"I am proud of you, Hollypaw." Leafpool meowed after her friendly gesture, and Hollypaw knew that she had found her destiny.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated.<p>

* * *

><p>Edit:Fixed errors spotted by Poniyowa and few others.<p> 


End file.
